


Lullaby

by remontada



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Soulmate-AU. One day Soldier hears a song in his head. It is lullaby.





	Lullaby




End file.
